Volume 19: The Founder's Round Mirror
The Founder's Round Mirror is the nineteenth volume of The Familiar of Zero. In the House of Doorunieru had continued to wage a daily battle over a subtle Saito that Louise and Siesta and Tabitha. Harukeginia to save from destruction the country, had been steadily preparing for holy war, wonder and Saito would have the power to defeat the elves themselves. "Louise, I wonder can withstand such powerful magic ..." Despite the concerns of Saito, however, will be summoned as a mainstay of emptiness is also familiar Tiffania that come to our house Saito , just then, they have been kidnapped by the elves have been attacked with Saito Moro. Summaryserenade_beta, http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=3205615#post3205615 Zero no Tsukaima 19 summary – Chapter 1 – The chapter starts out with the girls (Siesta, Tabitha, Louise) doing their usual love-comedy type stuff, with Sylph and Elenor joining in doing their usual stuff. It’s really hot, by the way. Also, Louise couldn’t sleep… without Saito. Also, I remembered the story last time… Right, right, completely forgot. And then Saito comes along and they talk about how Tiffania is going to arrive soon and summon her familiar. They also talk about their thoughts on the crusade against the elves. And then Louise finally falls asleep. Chapter 2-''' Saito gets attacked by those elven siblings (Dodo, Jack, Janette). He tries to tell them fighting is useless since the whole world is going Ragnorak, but Dodo has a grudge on him and decides to fight anyways. Saito doesn’t want to involve the others, so he runs into the forest. Tabitha appears, angry, and attacks Dodo. Louise also comes out, and Janette is surprised and disappointed that she made up with Saito so easily. (She does some creepy stuff like lick Louise’s cheek, Why isn’t this illustrated…) Seeing Louise and Tabitha, Saito tries to run towards them, but Jack stops him with his magic. But then Corbert and Kirche appear and stops Jack. (Doesn’t really matter, but currently listening to the ToHeart series’ songs. Really nice…) Saito reaches Louise, where she is still being licked by Janette. She threatens to take off Louise’s clothes if he tries to come any further. Dodo continues fighting with Tabitha, but Tabitha gets distracted by that idiot Sylph and Dodo finds an opening. But Saito, who was paying attention to the surroundings while he was panicking over Louise getting stripped, runs towards them and stops Dodo, knocking him down and pointing his sword at Dodo. At that moment, Damian, who was in the woods, uses some instrument-like item to transform the ground around Saito and co. into water. Saito suddenly began to feel sleepy. '''Chapter 3 – Madaaf and Ary, as well as other elves, are looking at the fight from a distance. Lukshana becomes impatient and decides to look around for a bit, so Ary tells Idolis to watch over her. When they see the ground turn to water, they decide this is their chance and Ary chants a magic to make Saito fall asleep. They go to retrieve Saito, but Tabitha attacks him. She manages to damage his hood and see his ears, but she is defeated when a tree branch is shot through her chest. And so Tabitha died, the end. Joke. Kirche and Colbert helps the injured Tabitha. The siblings disappeared when the ground transformed. Louise chases after the elves (Ary and co.). Louise manages to catch up to Ary and Madaaf, but a lightning falcon kick by Ary knocks her out. Ary and co. return to their secret camp. Lukshana and co. also come back, and it seems they picked up a Tiffania on the way. Elves hated half-blood elves (the usual, yes), but Lukshana thought her to be a great sample and prevented Madaaf from killing her. The elves used their magic to transform into “normal humans” and set off to the Sahara. Louise wakes up and tries to go out to search for Saito, but Colbert puts her to sleep. It seems the dragon Tiffania was riding on had been found, and the group deduced that she had been captured by the Elves too. Chapter 4 – Saito wakes up in Lukshana’s place in the Sahara, in the country of the elves, Nephtus. *The usual breast-touching stuff occurs. And then Lukshana comes in, naked and out of the bath. After a little panic and settling down, Saito questions Lukshana and learns where they are. Tiffania fainted. More questioning on both sides. Etc,etc,etc. (Below are summaries of some stuff that was brought up) ”What are you talking about? The holy land was originally the Elves’ in the first place” “Our land is in a crazy mess and we need the magic device in the gate” “What the heck are you talking about? I’ve never heard such a thing” “There isn’t?” “I don’t know what is beyond that gate” “Where is the gate?” “There is no way I could tell you, obviously” “Anyways, I’m going to sleep. Try to escape and die by the desert. Try to attack me and the house magically vaporizes you.” “I’m sorry, Saito-san. I expected the elves to be like my mother.” “Don’t worry. Tiffa is Tiffa and the elves are the elves” (Eh? Each elf isn’t each elf? Nevermind…) After all of that is over, Saito and Tiffania take a look outside. He says it isn’t hot and tries to go into the desert, but he discovers that there is a barrier keeping the house and around cool and the desert is actually scorching. Anyways, Tiffania then tells Saito to kill her and escape. Her Void power will transfer to someone else if she dies, after all. (Haha, yeah right, let’s kill the only company you have in a foreign country and somehow get out of this desert. Hahahahahahahaha------------) Of course, Saito says no, and convinces her to try and find a way out of the mess with him. Since the elves didn’t know Tiffania was a Void user, they didn’t take her want. But for now, they decide to swim. Chapter 5 – The next morning… (and after a little bit of big breasts and Saito) Lukshana comes in… and Saito screams out that he will kill himself if she doesn’t bring them to the gate. But she sees through that lie. More talking and all… Lukshana says she would like to bring them to the gate and feels bad for leaving the humans to die and all, but very few elves think that. Etc. etc. And then Ary finally appears. Well, typical rude, Mr.Superior attitude, but Saito, angry over everything he has done, decides to knock him down and punch him. He gets countered the first time, but he succeeds the second. But their fight is stopped by Lukshana. Anyways, dragon ride to Bidashal’s place. Chapter 6 – On the trip there, Ary tries to brag about how amazing their technology was. Saito then brags about how amazing his world is. Lukshana asks him to tell her later about the world… But when they get there, the elf civilians are all cursing and calling for their deaths and all… And when they meet up with Bidashal, Saito is forced to drink a truth potion and he tells all of the Void members. And then a notice arrives that the top has decided to steal away the hearts (in a soul meaning, of course, and not the actual organ) of Saito and Tiffania. By the way, Tiffania got her want taken away. Also, it seems a so called Saint Anubis with a shining rune on his hand like Saito defeated Primil. Chapter 7 – Five days before Saito’s meeting with Bidashal… Louise finds out from Henrietta that she couldn’t dispatch a rescue team because she already had her hands full over the whole crusade. (PS: It seems the author really wants to stress out Louise’s growth as a character or something… Since he keeps on going “She might have done this before, but not now” type of lines…) Of course, Louise decides to go by herself to rescue Saito. But Siesta and Tabitha decide to go with her. (She originally decided to travel on horse, but thanks to Tabitha, she can use a dragon now. Still… Go by yourself on horse? And what? Go die? Yeah, that sure would be nice. Then Saito would get all sad and everyone would get all sad. Do that, yeah. *sarcasm*) And while on the way, as expected, Kirche and the rest except Helen all appear and have the three ride their airship instead. (Random: I just had an image of an human Air Galley getting shot down, in Age of Wonders…) At Romaria, Fouquet and Waldo are brought by Mikera to Vittorio, who tells them to enter the Elves’ country and take back Saito and Tiffania. If they can’t, then kill the two instead. Chapter 8 – Just a long chapter on Saito and Tiffania worrying about what is going to happen to them and Saito trying and failing to escape again. Anyways, Saito decides to wait on the others to rescue them. Chapter 9 – So the day comes for Saito and Tiffania to be fed the heart-stealing potion, but as expected, Lukshana saves them and helps them escape. When they get outside, Ary comes and tries to stop them, but Saito defeats him with the help of Derflinger, who seemingly had transferred his soul to the sword Saito currently used (Wow, talk about… Nevermind… Just not that great of a story development…) Defeated, Ary is all (O_O) and lets them escape. And Lukshana tells him she loves him and they should marry when they get back. The fight itself… Well, Saito gets attacked by floating, self-conscious swords and is almost put asleep, but he wakes up when he sees Tiffania’s breasts (that she decided to show off herself by Derf’s advice). Then he is attacked by Ary’s dragon, but Saito uses Derf to absorb a Lightning magic from Ary and send it into the dragon(‘s head). Chapter 10 – On the ship… Lukshana decides to somewhat cooperate with Saito and co. and help them research on the gate of Shaitan. And then we get some happy reunion talk and romance talk. And then Derf says he finally remembered everything. That 6000 years ago, the elven Gandalfr = Saint Anubis killed Primil. Notes ---- Zero no Tsukaima The Familiar of Zero Novel (series) ---- Category:Light novels